fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Elise
Elise (エリーゼ Erīze) is a playable character of the Conquest and Revelation route in Fire Emblem Fates. She is the youngest child of the Nohr royal family. She is voiced by Ayaka Suwa in the Japanese version.. Profile Elise is the youngest child of the Nohrian royal family and the daughter of King Garon and one of his concubines. She was wet nursed by Cassita. She eventually received another elder sibling when the Avatar was adopted into the family. Her retainers are Effie and Arthur. Elise was born near the end of a dark period in the Nohrian royal family. After the death of Queen Katerina, a power struggle erupted between King Garon's concubines with each attempting to bear children in order to gain favor with the now widowed king. Elise's mother was one such woman who bore her for that purpose. Elise sadly remembers her mother caring more about Garon than her. As her mother was dying, her only words were for Garon, even though Elise was right in front of her. However, her childhood was not entirely as dark. One day, Elise decided to sneak out of the castle and headed down to the underground city to play. There she met a young girl, Effie, and the two quickly became friends. Upon returning the capital, the two were almost apprehended by the palace guards, but they quickly unhanded them when Elise revealed who she was. Unfortunately, Elise was not allowed to sneak out of the castle again after this event. However, several years later, she saw Effie in full uniform for the Nohrian royal knights and she immediately requested that Effie be her retainer. Birthright Elise is sad to see the Avatar's decision to join Hoshido's side of the war. Elise is begrudgingly convinced by her siblings to join the war, though she does not want to fight the Avatar at all costs. During a trip to the Opera House at Cyrkensia with Garon, the Avatar and the Hoshidan army make a surprise appearance after Azura attempts to take Garon down by singing Lost in Thoughts All Alone. Zola, who was captured by the Avatar and the Hoshidan army, attemped to return to Garon, but when he asked Garon to spare the Avatar, he executes Zola right in front of Elise. During Chapter 21, she is busy eavesdropping on Garon in her throne room when Xander spots her. Xander tells Elise that Garon would have executed her for treason if he found out, despite being his daughter. Elise asks Xander what will happen now, as their family is torn apart; Leo is missing and Camilla has become depressed. Xander assures her that he will bring the family back together by ending the war himself. In Chapter 22, Elise tries to sell some flowers to Shura, who repeatedly declines her offers. The Avatar recognizes her and she too is surprised to see the Avatar again. She takes the group into Cassita's house where she tells the Avatar that the Nohrian siblings had begun to drift apart. Questioning why Garon had changed so much, she mentions that Xander started seeing Garon's personality change after the death of Queen Arete, the second queen of Nohr. Cassita tells her a little about the former queens and Elise is delighted when she realizes that she has a new sister; Azura. Later on in Chapter 23, Elise is walking with the Avatar when they reach a fork in the tunnels. She tells them that the left path would take them to the throne room, which they go into. Her two retainers, Arthur and Effie, were busy searching for her when they spotted her with the Hoshidans. Believing that they had kidnapped her, they report it to Camilla, who comes down and fights the Hoshidan forces. During the battle, Elise tells the Avatar about her two retainers and that they should speak with them. If the Avatar decides to speak with one of them, Elise will tell them that they are just going to talk with Xander and Garon to stop the war. With her persuasion, they decide to help the Hoshidans in battle. After the battle, Elise, along with the Avatar, manage to convince Camilla that they are trying to stop the war by talking with Xander and Garon. In Chapter 26, Xander challenges the Avatar to a duel and they accept. Elise attempts to persuade Xander to not fight the Avatar, but her pleas fall on deaf ears. As she tearfully watches as Xander and the Avatar walks into the great hall to battle, Elise decides to defy Xander and runs into the great hall. As the duel progresses, the Avatar struggles to block Xander's attacks. Just before Xander unleashes the final blow, Elise intercepts the attack, receiving a critical injury. Xander desperately tries to keep her alive, but her life quickly fades as she desperately asks him to stop the fighting and use love and warmth to end the war. She dies as she is cradled by Xander, much to Xander and the Avatar's shock. In Chapter 28 Elise alongside Xander, Flora, and Lilith appear before the Avatar as a hallucination in the Avatar's near-death experience. Elise reaffirms her love for the Avatar, telling them that she believes in them and asks them to tell Leo and Camilla that she always loved them and that they should stop fighting for her sake. Conquest Elise and her siblings will join the Avatar if they choose to side with Nohr. Immediately upon their return from the battle at the Plains of Hoshido, King Garon is confused by the Avatar's return. Though the Avatar feigns loyalty to Garon, he decides to send the Avatar to the Ice Tribe Village to quell a rebellion by themselves to prove their loyalty. Worried for their sibling, Elise brings her retainers with her and follows the Avatar, joining their mission when they are suddenly ambushed by Faceless in the Woods of the Forlorn. Arriving at the Ice Tribe Village, Elise accidentally reveals the the purpose of the Avatar's visit to Kilma, causing a fight between the Avatar and the Ice Tribesmen to break out. Thankfully, the Avatar manages to end the matter peacefully and the Ice Tribe's rebellion is averted. Returning back to Castle Krakenberg, King Garon is initially pleased that the Avatar was successful, but Iago blurts out that they did not do it alone like Garon requested. Angered that the Avatar disobeyed his order, Elise and Xander speak up, saying that the Avatar did not ask for the help, instead it was the both of them who gave the Avatar the additional manpower. After the revealing of Garon's true form, she, along with the other siblings, is reluctant in killing him, as she has difficulties reconciling said true form with the memories of the father she knew. Revelation Should the Avatar not side with Hoshido or Nohr, Elise is the second Nohrian sibling to join, doing so at the start of Chapter 14. Having overheard Iago and Hans mention that Camilla has joined the Avatar's army, she realizes Camilla is not a traitor as Xander and Leo believe and slips out of Castle Krakenburg with Effie and Arthur to join the Avatar. Camilla attempts to convince her to rejoin Leo and Xander for her own safety, but she insists on staying with the Avatar even if it means coming to blows with her brothers. During the battle, Elise decides to help the Avatar by finding people to join their army. Among the enemy forces, she finds Charlotte and Benny, whom she convinces to join the army. At the end of the chapter, like Camilla, she is reunited with Azura and welcomes her as an older sister. Personality The youngest of the Nohrian siblings, Elise's personality is defined by a pronounced lack of jadedness or cynicism, and is instead imbued with traits that are common to a child: juvenile, innocent and pure. Tenderly loving her siblings, she does not hesitate to be generous in her displays of affection for them, which is particularly pronounced in her treatment of the Avatar; right when she is first introduced in Chapter 1, she hurls herself into their arms and tightly embraces them in response to their professing their love for her. Yet another example illustrating this fact is that of her choice to dye specific strands of her hair purple in order to match the hair color sported by Camilla. Elise became extremely close to the Avatar despite the fact that they are an adopted sibling, and she truly sees the Avatar as an integral part of the family. Despite her childish antics, Elise is known to be immensely astute in her observations of the situations that she finds herself involved in, adeptly adjusting her behavior to suit the occasion. Despite her often childish mannerisms and behaviors, Elise has demonstrated herself to be strongly selfless and courageous in the face of danger, especially when protecting those she dearly loves. This side of her is demonstrated in her largely in the later chapters, where she put herself in great peril to protect her brother. Through her supports with Sakura, it is revealed that Elise is proficient at playing the violin, a fact that later sees the pair strengthening their friendship by performing duets alongside Sakura's koto. Her birthday is March 19. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 6= Staff - D |Item=Heal Freeze }} |-|Conquest Chapter 7= Staff - D |Item=Heal Freeze }} |-|Revelation Chapter 14= Staff - D |Item=Heal Mend }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 6 - In the White Light |-|Normal= Staff - C |Item=Heal }} |-|Hard= Staff - C |Item=Heal }} |-|Lunatic= Staff - B |Item=Heal }} Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= Staff - C |Item=Heal }} |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Staff - B |Item=Heal }} Growth Rates Class: |30% |5% |75% |45% |65% |85% |15% |55% |} |30% |5% |80% |30% |65% |90% |15% |55% |} |30% |15% |75% |40% |70% |80% |20% |50% |} Max Stat Modifiers | -1 | +3 | -2 | +1 | +1 | -3 | +1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Jakob *Arthur *Niles *Laslow *Odin *Kaze *Keaton *Silas *Benny *Ryoma (Revelation only) *Takumi (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Xander *Camilla *Leo *Effie *Azura *Sakura (Revelation only) *Elise's Children Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Overall Base Class Elise is highlighted by excellent Magic, Resistance, Speed, and Luck, making her perfect for her base class, the Troubadour. With her strong magic stat, she has the most potent heals out of all Fates first generation units, which makes her exceptionally useful in Conquest and Revelation for that purpose. Unfortunately, in exchange, she is incredibly frail, having pitifully low HP and Defensive growths. Elise needs to stay out of combat as much as possible or limit herself from entering the range of any enemy that is not a Tome/Scroll user, otherwise she can be easily felled by most enemies, especially high speed and skill units like Heroes and Swordmasters. Otherwise, Elise serves perfectly as a supportive unit highlighted by her Personal Skill, Lily's Poise. She grants a 1 damage boost and a 3 damage reduction to all allied units adjacent to her. Furthermore, she has access to a handful of Rally Skill through her base class, secondary class, buddy classes, and partner classes. She starts off with Resistance +2 which is a good starting skill, but better abandoned later once she accrues skills. At level 10, she learns Demoiselle, giving male allies in a two tile radius around her a two damage reduction on top of her personal skill granting male allies a five damage reduction. Elise's two promotion options are the Strategist and Maid classes. Strategist continues to maintain her stat strengths and brings it further. It is far more mobile than the Maid class and provides her with the ability to use tomes, making her a potent and mobile mage unit. Her skills acquired through this class includes Rally Resistance one of many Rally Skills that Elise can learn and one of two that she can learn without having to delve into Buddy and Partner selection. Inspiration is a great skill that boosts her allies damage dealt by two and received by two. In conjunction with Demoiselle and her Personal skill, this brings Elise's overall ally boost to three additional damage dealt for all allies in her range and either a five damage reduction to female allies and a seven damage reduction for male allies. The Maid's only main advantages include the usage of Shuriken which can provide stat reductions for other other allies to capitalize on. If looking for an offensive Elise, unless using Flame Shuriken and Felicia's Plate, Maid leaves Elise a little lacking. The other is that she can achieve an S rank in Staves, though the only benefit from this is the usage of Bifröst, which in itself is not unique to her as Felicia, Jakob, and Flora all can use it to the same effect as her. Even if not planning on keeping her in the Maid class, she has skills to pull from it including Live to Serve, which heals her for the same amount that she heals her ally. Should Elise sustain heavy damage, more than likely if she heals her ally, she will nearly recover all of it thanks to her strong magic. Tomebreaker serves little purpose to her as she has a strong resistance stat that makes incoming magic damage incredibly weak, though it makes her a good anti-mage unit. Secondary Class Elise's secondary class is the Wyvern Rider class set. For the most part, this class is ill advised for an alternative permanent ending class for Elise given her abysmal strength stat and growths. Its base skills are not particularly useful aside from Lunge perhaps for repositioning enemy units for swarming. However, her promotions of this class can provide her some useful skills in and out of her base class. Wyvern Lord gives her Rally Defense for another Rally skill to use and Swordbreaker to allow her to evade Sword users which is useful. Malig Knight uses tomes giving Elise a good offensive weapon that suits her magic growth, however it still pales in comparison to a Strategist Elise. Elise can learn Savage Blow, which helps chip out enemies around her regardless if she kills her target or not. She can also learn Trample, which increases her damage output by 5 if the opponent is not on a mount. Most Hoshidan units are not on mounts, so this skill is very useful in Conquest. Buddy Class Elise has three Buddy Classes from Azura, Effie, and Sakura *'Effie' - Effie provides the Knight class. While she struggles with her low strength and makes her training in it a bit of a grind, the main asset of this class is the boost to her Defense growths. While her Base class's growths and caps are quite low, she can still reach the cap a lot quicker thanks to this class, which can be life saving for her. Even then, the class provides skills that assist Elise herself as it solves some of her problems. In particular, Luna is a solid attacking skill for her. However her greatest beneficial skill is Pavise, which shaves damage from most physical weapons, though Elise will need her skill stat increased in order to activate it consistently. Wary Fighter is detrimental to Elise's offenses, as she is usually fast enough to double most enemies except enemy Ninjas, Falcon Knights, and Swordmasters. For all intents and purposes, the Knight class is here to give Elise protective skills which she needs. *'Azura' - Azura provides her with the Sky Knight class. The class does little for Elise as her extreme fragility on top of her weakness to Bows makes her extremely vulnerable. However, the skills to gain from this class are beneficial. In particular, Rally Speed is the class set's only Rally Skill. She also has access to two zone skills, Camaraderie to give her a regen skill when supporting units with her Personal skills and other skills and Amaterasu to give her allies a regen as long as they are within her two tile zone. *'Sakura' - Sakura provides her the Shrine Maiden class. The Shrine Maiden class provides her a good alternative for her base class as her growths even out. The Onmyoji class gives her the highest magic stat cap possible out of all classes possible for her, meaning it gives her the most potent healing and damage out of all of her classes. Still her base class' weaknesses are retained, on top of a drop in movement. Priestess gives her better defense compared to her base and the Onmyoji class, though she has to deal with Bows as her only method for offense. Unless using a Shining Bow, Elise's offensive usage with the weapon is shaky and also leaves her vulnerable to direct attacks since she cannot counterattack against them. Nevertheless, this class provides supportive skills for both herself and her allies. She gains two Rally Skills: Rally Luck from the Shrine Maiden class and Rally Magic from the Onmyoji class. The Shrine Maiden's Miracle can save her in a pinch. The Onmyoji's Tomefaire increases her magic potency in her Strategist base class or Onmyoji. The Priestess' Renewal is a guaranteed safe regeneration skill and Countermagic further punishes magic attacks done to her. Quotes Refer to Elise/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Elise - Budding Flower : Following her trials during the war, Elise returned to Nohr a wiser and more refined lady. People across the world grew to adore her for her kindness, and she was applauded as being a perfect princess. ; Elise and Avatar : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Elise and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Elise and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Elise and Odin :There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. His wife, Elise, also disappeared from public record but no doubt grew into a remarkable woman. ;Elise and Ryoma :Ryoma was crowned king of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. Etymology Elise is a French name and a shortened variation of the name Elizabeth. It roughly translates from "pledged to God." Trivia *Elise is the only one of the Nohrian Royalty Siblings to start out in a base class. *She is the only Nohr royal sibling who is not a commander on any map in the Birthright path, in addition to not having a character from Awakening being one of her retainers. *Elise placed 4th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site for the females. **Elise was the 6th most popular character in the popularity poll issued by Famitsu. **Elise placed 5th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. She was the highest ranked female character on the list, excluding the Avatar who placed 3rd. *Elise, Sakura, Azama, and Laura are the only named characters who are staff-locked and can't be recruited in chapters they appear as enemies. Of the four characters, Elise is the only one who is only fought once on a single playthrough. *Elise's official artwork and portrait depicts her with a Heal Staff. **Elise has four fingers on her right hand on her official art; this might be an uncaught error. *According to her supports with Azura, Elise was born after Azura was kidnapped by Hoshido, and in Azura's support with Arthur, he said it has been more than 10 years since he had last seen her. This could possibly mean that Elise is at least over 10 years old at the start of the game. However, Elise is also a marriage candidate in the game, so she would have to be at least 13–14 years old since noblewomen in Medieval/Renaissance ages would marry at such age. (for example, Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet puts Juliet's age as thirteen and implies that her mother, Lady Capulet, was in a similar age bracket when she married and had her). Leo also states "Elise, when do you intend to behave like the adult that you technically are?" at the end of chapter 1, further proving that she is at the very least 13 years old. **Note that this is only in the localized versions of the game. In the Japanese version of the game, Leo says "Good grief, you're a kid as usual", and many characters in the Japanese version, including herself when depressed, call her a child, with both her height, and childish behavior enforcing this fact. This suggests that the localization team most likely increased her age to technical adult status in order to ease worries of a young girl being a marriage candidate in the game. **In her second conversation with Sakura in the Nohrian Festival of Bonds DLC, Elise says that the two of them are girls of marriageable age. This means that Elise is of age, even with her short height and childish personality. *Elise shares her critical quote, "No more holding back!", with her retainers Arthur and Effie. Gallery fr:Elise Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters